chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaicho, Daughters of Streeg
Though the sight of her two heads and massive form may be frightening to some, those who are even remotely acquainted with Kaicho, Daughters of Streeg know that her monstrous appearance is deceiving. Not only is she several years shy of physical and emotional maturity, Kaicho is usually amiable and polite, preferring to avoid violence whenever possible. However, having two minds does not leave her unaffected; while her left head is guided by empathy and passion, her right head is inclined towards rationality and self-control. As a whole, Kaicho seeks to bring peace and healing to any who may need it; though whether this is because of or in spite of her differences, even she is unsure. Background To say that Kaicho never knew her parents would be the kindest way of putting it. She was unaware of even their names and appearances, the only keepsake she had to remember them by the emblems taken from their military uniforms. As a displaced child of the Empire, she grew up entirely in the Raljikkan nation of Streeg, and was one of the few children from the Rekkso Orphanage who was never adopted or fostered into another family. Kaicho was convinced that the sole blame for her misfortune rested on the shoulders of her unusual physiology. She was sure that if her minds had separate bodies, both would be much happier -- not to mention much more attractive to potential foster families. She even pleaded with Melor the Straying Mind to disconnect her minds and give them each a home, but the goddess never answered her prayers. This only served to magnify the rift between her already separate minds. Kaicho bickered constantly, not only with herself, but with the other inhabitants of the orphanage and its employees. Ultimately, her disruptive attitude was too much for many to handle, and when she was old enough to care for herself, Kaicho was dismissed from the orphanage. For a time, she wandered aimlessly, squabbling with herself about where to go and what to do. It wasn't until she stumbled across an unorthodox group of adventurers that she managed to glean any sort of direction in life, choosing to travel with the group and assist them in their missions. It was on one such expedition that Kaicho finally began her path toward mental harmony. In the Nictan city of Fol Atzo, she and her newfound friends worked alongside Strisci Madrante, a deaf noctra who Kaicho was certain could use her help. She approached Strisci excitedly, writing to her that she would be able to restore her hearing through a spell. Much to her surprise, Strisci refused her offer, and the reply she wrote in her notebook moved Kaicho in a way she did not expect. From that day forward, she did her best to work with herself instead of against herself, and set her sights on spreading the acceptance and peace she was beginning to feel to others who may have been troubled like her. With this mission uniting her minds, Kaicho continued her journey with her friends, even maintaining her goals after a harrowing turn of events. Category:Ealdremen Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Fourth Dream